New Year's Love
by mir21
Summary: Happy New Years day? Not for Clark. But is there someone who can cheer him up? Season 5ish. One shot!


_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Thats it, everything else is from Smallville. __

* * *

_

**New Year's Love**

_Ok so its 11pm and I'm bored out of my mind! _He looks over to his parents and smile. They are all cute and cuddling on the couch "watching" some movie.

"Hey, I think I'm going to go out to the loft for awhile, if that's ok?" Jonathon and Martha look to their son concerned.

"Is everything ok son? Jonathon asks worried.

"Yeah, it's just; I want to be alone for awhile." Martha comes and kneels in front of Clark.

"Honey, I know you're upset that things couldn't work out in between you and Lana, but maybe it just wasn't meant to be." Clark looks away.

"I know, but it just doesn't seem fair." He sighs deeply. "I'm going to go look at the stars." As he gets up Martha and Jonathon give each other this knowing look, then settle back in to finish their movie.

As Clark walks out of the house and into the old barn. As he makes his way up the stairs to the loft he hears something, and then sees a woman with wavy brunette hair using his telescope. He quietly walks up behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Clark asks knowing he has just scared her to death. The girl jumps, and quickly gets into attack mode then notices it was only Clark.

"Jeeze Smallville! Are you trying to kill me?" Lois asks as she drops her arms back to her sides and steadies her breathing.

"Lois, I thought you moved into the apartment above the Talon, so why are you still hanging around here?" Lois gives him the same look she always gives him.

"I did, I just wanted to be alone. This is a great place to do that and think. Not to mention the view of the galaxy." She says as she motions to the dark sky with millions of diamond-like stars. Clark rolls his eyes.

"This is a great place to be alone, when people don't just barge in and take your place." That came out a little angrier then he intended but he didn't care.

"It's New Years Eve shouldn't you be watching the ball drop with your perfect parents and your perfect girlfriend?" Her sarcasm hits a soft spot. It might have been awhile since Clark and Lana broke up, but it still hurt.

"Lois!" She flinches at his change of tone. She knew he was upset now. Clark calms himself down.

"I'm sorry Lois. It's just, my parents are being all lovey dovey and, well… Lana and I are… no longer together." Clark stumbles on his words, hating himself for not being there for Lana, not telling her. Lois looks embarrassed.

"Clark… I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'll go now… uh, see ya." Lois quickly walks past Clark, mentally kicking herself for being such a jerk. She checks her watch and stops.

"Clark, I really am sorry." He walks to the window and grips the sill.

"Thanks Lois." She smiles and then realizes something.

"Clark, nobody really wants to be alone. They say it but they are the ones that really need to be with someone the most." She waits while Clark gazes at the stars thinking about what Lois had just said. She feels a pang in her chest and decides to leave.

"Happy New Years Clark." She turns and walks down the stairs. Clark runs after her (at normal speed.)

"Wait, don't go! You where right." Lois turns around and looks into his eyes. They are filled with so much pain. Kind of like a puppy's at the pound. When you see its eye's you feel so bad for it and it's so cute, you just want to take it home with you. Clark continues, "Lois I don't want to be alone anymore. I don't want to start the New Year off alone and in pain." Lois climbs the few stairs that were in between them.

"It's ok, you aren't alone." Clark hugs her, deciding to not hold any feelings back. Lois is in a kind of shock, not because she didn't want it to happen, but because she has been praying this would happen for months. The tough act is to hide her true feelings. She notices the time. It's midnight. She looks at Clark.

"Happy New Year." She searches his eyes and then leans in for a kiss. Clark meets her lips and slowly moves his hand through her hair as the other is caressing her back and neck. They ended up on the couch back in the loft, just holding each other and talking. Beginning the New Year together.

The End


End file.
